


Don't call me Kiddo?

by fayhollyoake25



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Shield (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayhollyoake25/pseuds/fayhollyoake25
Summary: The Avengers including Spiderman are tasked with scouting and destroying a Hydra base, the team are sent into the forest which just so happens to be covered in Peppermint Leaves, which are deadly to Spiders, what will happen to over friendly neighbour hood spider?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mincka83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mincka83/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers which include Spiderman are told to be ready for a mission

Chapter 1:

The Avengers (Minus Thor who was currently in Asgard) had known this was going to be a FUBAR (Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition) mission from the minute they had all been briefed on it. They were tasked with trampling their way through the friggin forest in Kreischberg, to take down a possible Hydra base, with little to none information, as the quinjet would be to noticeable, and any other transport would stick out like a sore thumb, so foot it was, Bruce even though he wasn't necessary needed as they didn't think the Hulk was necessary decided to tag along, just in case, as even he believed something was going to happen, and he rather be there then stuck at the compound doing nothing

After traveling through the forest for over four hours, Peter was sticky, boiling hot, thirsty and his head was pounding so hard he was surprised the others didn't notice the drum beat that was apparently following him. To his displeasure about thirty minutes ago, nausea had added itself to the mix. They were still approximately three hours out from the base – they had decided to trek another hour or so and then make camp for the night.

  
"Peter?" a soft voice said from behind him. It was Natasha – who despite being quiet and gentle to those she deemed trustworthy was an absolutely lethal weapon. "You don't look so good."

  
Peter smiled at his mama spider. "I'm fine Nat, just hot and sticky like the rest."

Nat nodded and let it go however she quietly spoke in Tony ear letting him know she thought that  
baby spider( **her nickname for him,and one he despises** ) wasn't as well as he let on. Tony Stark was Peter father figure and had a special connection even though he didn't seem to see it if everybody else did including Pete,  
and was pretty much the only one who could get through to Peter about his health. Well him and Bruce and Nick Fury.

"Talk to me Underoos," he said by way of greeting as he dropped back level with Peter.

  
"I'm fine Tony, Nat just being her over protective self again," he said tiredly as he scrubbed a hand  
across his face.

"Really? Seeing as Nat only worries when it's necessary, I'm gonna assume you're not fine and am actually lying to me. I thought we had the talk about you lying to me. Shall we go through it again? I've worked on it, tweaked it a bit here and there,thrown in a few jokes."

  
"Tony? Seriously? Shut up."

  
"Not going to. I'm gonna keep talking your ear of until you tell me what's going on. I think I'll start  
by telling you about the time I dated Mary Hernandez – she was a firecracker."

  
"Fine, if it'll shut you up. You wanna know what's wrong – besides being hot, sticky and  
sick of walking through the frickin' forest, my head is hurting' like a mother Fucker," **(LANGUAGE is heard in the background courtesy of Captain America** ) Peter head was starting to be so painful he just wanted to lie down somewhere cool and dark. He knew Tony was just going to keep chatting until Peter dropped the façade, he might as well just get it over and done with.

Tony immediately dropped his smart ass attitude and grabbed peter arm. He noted  
with worry that as he turned Peter to face him, his eyes took a second too long to focus on him.

  
"Stop guys and Nat," Tony said in a loud voice to the rest of the team. They obediently did as even though tony could crack jokes and generally just went to annoy you this , something in his voice let the team now this wasn't the time,and they gathered something was up

  
"What's up Stark?" Steve asked

  
"We're gonna make camp here for the night," Tony said still holding onto Peter shoulders."Peters got a migraine and we ain't risking it."

  
"What? A migraine, are you serious? "Bruce said as he pushed past Steve to get to peter . "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

  
"I'm fine, it's not a migraine, just a headache, let's keep moving," Peter mumbled trying to free himself  
from Bruce's grasp.

  
Peter Shut the hell up and sit down, it's a damn migraine, your eyes are glassy, and you can't even seem to focus.Bruce said as he forcibly made Peter sit down and drink some water.  
Rogers and Nat set about making sure the perimeter was secure, whiles Clint set the tent up using the new and improved stark tent 101, (a click of a button and a 10 man tent equipped with everything needed for a camp including a stove was ready) whilst Bruce began briskly examining Peter. Peter groaned loudly as the light from the small pen light ripped through his eyes like acid. That being the final straw, Peter suddenly pushed Bruce out of the way as he leaned over and threw up what little he had eaten.

Tony had grabbed his shoulder to make sure he didn't keel over into his puke, whilst Steve had grabbed the other one.

"Easy underoos," Tony said as peter was down to dry retching and spitting bile.

"We gotta get some fluids in him tony," Bruce said to tony with worry in his voice. "It's too hot here to be losing fluid through puking."

  
Tony nodded "Drink or IV?" he asked Bruce ( Thank god for Bruce, the only one with any medical knowledge) as he pulled Peter towards him and nudged his aching head onto his shoulder.

  
"Normally I'd say IV but we both know he's gonna fight me the whole way and probably  
rip it out."

  
"Give me the damn flask, ya ain't poking me," both looked to Peter as he grumbled.

  
Bruce handed it to him whilst Tony helped Peter tip his head back and let the cool water run  
down his throat. He obediently accepted the offered pain killers (for his personal use only) to try and get the migraine under control.

  
"Tony?" he suddenly said softly.

  
"Yeah kiddo?"

"I gotta lie down "

  
Tony, with the help of Steve gently eased him down so that his pounding head was  
resting on Tony's thigh. "Just rest Peter , you gotta try and keep the water down for me."

  
"Hurts."

"Yeah I know. You still think you don't have a migraine?"

  
"Shut up. Don't call me kiddo ."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long couple of days for the avengers,they was constantly in radio contact with shield, but all they was getting was there had been sighting of more than 50 hydra agents coming and going with heavy artillery among them red skull, and they wanted it shut down fast

"Guys?" Natasha whispered suddenly in Steve ear waking him up from the light sleep he had been in. It was 0300 and nat was the allocated member of the team to keep an eye out

  
"We gotta move, hydra man, about five out, moving this way."

Steve swore in his head as he registered the fact that both Clint and Bruce were already up, packing away the tent and loading their bags. He looked down to see that Peter had barely moved since Tony had dozed off.

  
"We gotta move him Tony, it can't be avoided," Bruce said as he grabbed Peter backpack .

Tony nodded as he carefully moved Peter head off his thigh and stood up. He swung his own pack onto his back, leaning over and gently shaking Peter shoulder.

"Hey Kiddo, you gotta wake up," he said softly.

Peter groaned as he opened his eyes and searched the darkness for whoever had woken him. Pain lanced through his head as he focused on Tony.

"come on kiddo, we gotta move, Hydra five out."

Firmly ignoring his pain, Peter stood up using Steve' outstretched hand. They all knew that they would  
now be moving continuously until they hit the Hydra Base an hour away. As they moved out,Bruce dropped back to Tony' side and handed him some tablets.

"Get him to take these and drink as much water as he can. It's a long trek ahead and he's gonna be suffering."  
Tony nudged Peter as they moved silently through the forest. He noticed that Peter was clearly in pain but still seemed able to stay focused.

"Kiddo? Take these for me okay?" he slipped the pills into Peter hand and watched him until he obediently took them.

"Fury, the avengers are about to walk into an ambush."

"Excuse me? How do you know this?" Fury asked as he looked up incredulously.

Agents Hill quickly recounted Her findings, there was satellites located all over there forest in a 50 mile radius.  
they probably had eyes on them all this time, Agent Hill managed to get the location of where the satellite was receiving from, and it was the hydra base, they know they are coming

"Tony?" Peter suddenly said softly. He grabbed onto a nearby tree as he doubled over and vomited the meagre amounts of liquid he had in him. They had been trekking for close to an hour and were coming up to the edges of the hydra base. Tony had so far managed to keep the agonising pain at bay by focusing instead on the mission. But he was becoming increasingly dizzy and was struggling to keep from puking. Every step felt like a knife was stabbed through  
his brain.

  
"Easy kiddo, take it easy,"Tony said gently as he helped peter stand back up. He handed him a water bottle which he used to rinse and spit. Tony poured some water onto his own hand before laying his now wet hand on the back of peter neck.

"We're nearly there,Peter just grunted as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.

Nick Fury was gathering some forces to get the avengers out of there, but time was of eccesance, the minute they came in with the quinjet,the mission will probably end up in smoke


	3. Chapter 3

They stared in horror at the scene before them. The small village where Hydra had set up there base had been massacred.There was no other way to describe it – men, women, children had all been lined up,knelt down  
and shot through the back of the head. The small houses and buildings had been burnt to their foundations.

  
"What the hell is going on here?" he muttered more to himself than to Steve, this was way out of hydra MO  
Peter stood back up, his hand rubbing his aching eyes for a minute before he said, "We gotta move out and get to this damn Base."

  
"You sure you're okay?" Tony asked him.

  
"Doesn't matter, we need to get to the Base before anyone else does." Peter stalked off determinedly battling the dizziness and nausea – he pushed it all aside like a good avenger knowing that their surroundings had just got a whole lot more dangerous.Nat jumped smoothly down from the tree she had climbed up to get some eyes on the hydra base. They had decided on a cautious approach rather than just walking in,but Peter spider sense was of and he couldn't determine if,it was his migraine or if there was any danger,

"Guys something doesn't seem right,my senses are all over the place,Peter said,Maybe we should do a bit of recon

  
"You're not going anywhere," Steve said firmly to Peter who immediately straightened up.

  
"Yeah I am, no your not you and Bruce stay here and keep eyes on us, Clint,you and Nat go round the left,  
and Tony the right. I'll go round the back. Regroup back here. Comms on."

  
"Engagement?" Clint asked referring to whether or not they were allowed to engage first or  
needed to wait to be fired upon.

"Viewer's discretion."

  
"Peter? You can barely stand and you can't see straight, you really shouldn't be heading into a  
possibly war zone," Tony said to his surrogate sun.

"Nick Fury had managed to get Steve on the radio ASAP – he want them all to be ready to be extracted in five minutes,it was a trap they had been compromised, Steve had relayed all the information to everybody else,and they met back up at there checkpoint, we need to move stealthily, keep an eye and ear out, they are aware we are here, they probably surrounded the area with peppermint leaves just for Spiderman


	4. Chapter 4

"okay guys what did you found ?" Peter asked as Clint and Nat re-joined the group.

  
"I counted at least seven or eight," Tony reported.

  
"twelve," said Clint.

  
"There's five more round the back," said Steve as he tried to come up with a solid plan of  
attack.

  
"Cap, that's too many even for us," Nat said softly as he touched Peter shoulder to get his attention. "We need more supplies and more manpower."

  
"And a healthy team member," Tony put in apologetically. Fortunately for him Peter agreed,an angry peter was not a nice person

"Captain America," he said as he adjusted the head set so he could hear properly.

  
Rogers full sitrep," Nick Fury barked out.

  
Rogers rapidly relayed the situation

  
"Do you feel capable both physically and tactically to carry out an elimination of this Base."

  
Again there was a long pause.

  
Steve stared at the team as he mentally assessed the question Fury had asked him.

"No. We're not tactically or physically capable of eliminating this compound at this time. However, if us being  
extracted now means this compound does not get eliminated …"

  
"It will be Rogers. You and the team will be sent back out to finish the job," Fury  
was quick to assure the team

  
"Then pull us out. What's the Quinjet coordinates?"

Steve handed the head set back to Tony so he could get the coordinates and plot the  
route.

  
"hey guys and Nat a cheerful voice called out as the avengers jumped into the Quinjet. Despite  
his excruciating pain, Peter smiled to see Agent Coulson and Agent Hunter – two of his favourite people  
in the world.

"How are you on this fine day?"

  
Clint grinned and slapped Coulson on the shoulder. there is crisps and water on your to your left along with  
some crackers and cheese."

  
"Seriously?" Steve said – at 6'4" the man was a food eating machine.

  
"No, not seriously. But it's nice to pretend isn't it?" he said cheerfully.

  
"Not cool Hunter. Not cool."

  
Peter tuned out the playful banter as he leaned his head up against the cool metal of the Quinjets sides. He felt a wet hand – belonging to either Tony or Bruce, lay across the back of his neck.  
"Underoos? You hangin' in there?" Tony said in Peter ear.

Peter was barely able to respond. The chopper's motion was making him even more nauseous than before. He opened his eyes and looked around as he sat up abruptly sending fresh waves of pain spiking through his head. Tony immediately saw the tell-tale signs of impending puking and grabbed an air sickness bag and handed it to Peter just in time. Not having anything of substance left to puke up, her merely brought up bile and saliva. He groaned in pain as the effort of being sick was causing all kinds of aching to his stomach"Lie down," Tony said as she cradled peter's head whilst he lay down gratefully. she eased his head onto Tony' lap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason i was having trouble formatting this chapter it didn't went to include spaces where i separated each person speaking to make it easier, or the spaces was to big,but here it is again, hopefully its easier to read,i tried my best

After eating a pretty good lunch Nick Fury went down to the quinjet loading dock awaiting the arrival of the Avengers ,before long he spotted the Quinjet being piloted by the one and only Lance Hunter - Nick Fury knew all about Lance Hunter heroics in relation to Peter and the rest of the team but mainly Peter and liked the man for it (NICK FURY WAS A VERY HARD MAN TO PLEASE) .

The Quinjet adjusted its landing before being set down gracefully right on the painted cross indicating where the quinjet should aim to land. Nick watched as he saw the Avengers hop out one by one.

He frowned when he saw Peter slowly step off the jet, he thought that being out of the forest would of made him start to feel better but obviously that want the case.

His shoulders were slumped and it was pretty obvious to Nick the man was in a hell of a lot of pain( his senses being 11 wasn't helping). He could see that both Tony and Bruce, were obviously trying to convince him of something. Nick trotted over to the avengers

"Parker,Nick said as a greeting as he grabbed his shoulder and gently turned him to face him.

"Hey Mr Fury Sir," Peter said wearily.

"Fury, can you please convince him to come to the infirm with us?" Tony asked the one man he knew could convince Peter,if Tony couldn't.

"I'm not going Fury Sir I just wanna get to my bed" Peter said he's eyes already dropping

Nick carefully looked him over. "Can you get a doctor to come out to your room ?" Tony nodded.

"Yeah … I'll go get a doc" Clint said,as he jogged off.,and the rest of you debriefing in 5 minutes except Parker,you going to sleep,

Tony turned to Agent Hunter, "Can I leave him with you for a bit? I need to give an informal briefing and report. He needs a shower and then to get his head down."

"No need to ask," Hunter said as he grabbed Peter by the shoulder and began walking them to the room Nick had pointed out as being the Team's designated sleeping area .

"Okay, where is he?" Clint said as he appeared with a man, the doctor behind him.

"I'm Dr Moore," the newcomer said as he knelt down next to the dozing Peter .

"Peter ?Man, I see you way too often for my liking."

"You love it. I keep you in business," Peter mumbled.

"Yeah well … I need you to open your eyes. Just for a second and then you can shut them again," Moore said as he pried Peter eyelids open one at a time and rapidly shone a torch in them. "Pain, aversion to light and sound, nausea, vomiting,dizziness - anything else?" "No that about covers it ne slightly Dehydrated due to the nausea and stubborn as all get up,Okay kiddo i'm going to give you a strong sedative, hopefully the time you wake up you be feeling 100% good again," Moore said as he quickly drew up a syringe. He administered the content of the needle quickly.

"This should begin working within ten minutes. Before you zonk out I want you to drink some water for me, otherwise I'm gonna stick an IV in."

"Don't call me kiddo" Peter mumbled as he drank from the bottle of water with Hunters help.Thankfully, he was asleep within five minutes. Hunter stayed by his side continuously rubbing small circles on his back.

"You don't have to stay with him Agent Hunter " Dr Moore said softly. "He's going to be asleep for a few hours."

"Nowhere I have to be Doctor. Here's as good a place as any.

  
"What's the plan then ?" Hunter asked quietly as the rest of the team walked into the room Peter had been asleep for about two hours - Hunter had stayed by his side reading one of Peter textbooks that he had brought over with him. Few people knew, but Parker was studying for a master's degree in Anthropology - something he claimed he was doing for fun. Hunter actually knew that to be true, as he would often talk about it,Tony was scrubbing a hand towel over his face as he walked in. He threw it onto his bed before sitting down on it. He grinned at the book in Hunters hand.

"We go in tomorrow under the cover of darkness, however Peter will not be going, i know he will hate it,but we can't risk it not with the number of peppermint leaves surrounding the area, he will just have to sit this one out Nick Fury's Order so how's is he?" Tony said indicating Peter with his head .

"Sleeping. Well and truly knocked out."Hunter said Probably best for him.

You hanging around for a few days Hunter?"The agent nodded with a small smile of his own.

"Nick said that once this mission is over, your going to be one a 2 week long vacation no mission whatsoever unless emergency I figured I better stay around and save Shield some money and catch a flight home with you lot, its about time i get to spend time with the kid i have missed him a lot


	6. Chapter 6

Tony looked up from where he was going over latest report as he noticed that his pseudo son was stirring. He checked his watch and noted that Peter had been asleep for close to three hours. The rest of the avengers except Rogers,he was just generally minding his own business and drawing on the small bed that was provided,had steered clear of the designated room and was just doing there own thing somewhere on the helicarrier, in an attempt to ensure their Youngest member recovered enough to not be crippled with a migraine.

Tony reached across from where he was sitting and gently placed his hand on Peter's forehead. The youngest member/agent groaned softly and shifted slightly. He opened his bleary eyes and looked around before his gaze finally fell onto Tonys'. 

"Hey , what's the time?" Peter asked

"its currently 1600 hours - you've slept about three hours. How's your head?" Peter covered his eyes with one of his arms before answering. " Hurts."

"Still hurts like before or a bit better?" Tony asked as he carefully pried open and looked into each of Peters eyes. He noted the way Peter flinched as the light hit them and he knew that another call to the doctor was in order.   
Tony was starting to worry, he knew about Spiderman healing factor, and was concerned when he was still in a lot of pain, they had all showered and disposed of there clothes,when returning,as there clothes had an aroma of peppermint,but it didn't seem to make any difference  
.  
Dunno Mr Stark, just don't feel so good."

Steve quickly stood up, exiting the room and headed to where he knew Bruce and Dr Moore would be in the science lab, they was discussing a new Formula that had been released to help in seizure patients. Steve hailed the medic down and waited patiently for him .

"Afternoon Captain America?" Dr Moore said with a smile,

"Please just call me Steve,and I think that you needs to come back and see Peter"

"Dr Moore immediately shifted into medic mod, and after grabbing his medical bag which he seems to carry everywhere followed Steve into the Room. He knelt down next to the bunk that Peter was lying in and grasped his shoulder.

"Peter? ," he said softly. Getting no response he looked up at Tony questioningly

"He still can't cope with any form of light, says it hurts and isn't very articulate.

"Both Dr Moore and Tony were aware that the real indicator of how badly Peter felt was actually the fact that he had admitted to not feeling well, Peter always tried to hides his injuries and carry on like nothing happened. Dr Moore opened Tony's eyes carefully and received the same flinch that Tony had.

"Peter ?" Tony said in his ear. "You'll feel better soon okay? Just hang in there."

Peter made a half groan half grunt before he rolled over from his back to his side and clapped a hand on his mouth. He swallowed several times trying to halt the rising nausea. 

Tony immediately grabbed Peter's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position, Steve having seen the rising distress of the youngster, quickly grabbed the nearby basin which had been put there for this very purpose,he thrust it into Tony's hands just in time. Tony rubbed Peter back whilst his pseudo son heaved and dry retched.   
He groaned loudly as his stomach muscles protested against the abuse he was suffering.   
Tony eased Peter back down so he was curled up under a thin sheet. 

"Okay this is getting bad,i want to either admit him into the infirm or at least get an IV into him here. Dr Moore said

"No IV," Peter mumbled as his hand snaked out from under the sheet and grabbed onto Tony wrist. "No infirm."

"Well kiddo, you gotta go with one of them, the doc's not really giving you any other options," Tony said as he brushed his hand over Peter sweaty brow. 

"Again with the kiddo," Tony muttered grumpily. 

"So what will it be IV or infirm? No other choices here kiddo."Dr Moore asked

"Seriously what's with the kiddo? Can't I just drink water?"

"No, cause you can't keep it down. I want to give you a combination of fluids, an antiemetic and some strong pain killers just especially designed for you - it needs to be done by IV. So here or there, which one?"

Peter didn't reply. Finally Tony said, "Here,He'd prefer it here."

"Yeah, here," Peter parroted to Tony amusement

Dr Moore slipped the IV bung into Peter left arm and began running the fluids through. He carefully injected both the pain killer and the anti-emetic into the IV bag

. "Okay Peter,you should start to feel better in a few minutes."

"You knock me out again?"

"No, this won't knock you out. I want you to stay awake so we can get this under control, "Dr Moore said as he moved from his kneeling position on the floor and sat on the bunk bed opposite - belonging to Clint  
He was carefully watching his patient.

"Mr Stark?" the doctor said suddenly turning his gaze over to Tony ."You and the team need to start carrying in some pills specifically for Peter, i recommend a large dose of an antihistamine, i know it's for allergies,but with a large dose it should keep the dangerous symptoms at bay . I don't want this happening to this extent again, the only reason it was this bad to begin with was because of the high concentrated peppermint which we all know is extremely dangerous to spiders. 

."Tony nodded eagerly. He absolutely hated to have one of his team, his family unwell or injured especially Peter and him not being able to help.

"Peter?" Dr Moore said . "How you feeling?"

Peter , still curled up under the thin sheet rolled his head over so he could address the doctor  
."Awesome. I feel peachy."

"Can the smart ass attitude and tell me honestly,"the doc said 

Peter was silent for a good solid minute before he finally said, "don't feel so sick. Still hurts like a bitch though."

"As bad as before?"

"Yeah doc.""Okay Peter Here's the thing, you're heading into territory where you really need to be in the infirm."

"Why?

""Because the pain isn't easing and you're getting some pretty heavy duty drugs. I think we need to run some tests." 

Dr Moore glanced over at Tony as he said this."Give him a little bit more time Doc," Tony said softly. "He usually takes a bit longer for the painkillers to kick in, trust me on that one 

"Dr Moore nodded and held up ten fingers indicating that he would wait ten more minutes before moving him to the infirm.Steve and Dr Moore were heavily engaged in an intense conversation about the current track team   
Tony noted that Peter had opened his eyes and was looking around. 

"Doc," Tony said softly before nodding his head towards Peter . Dr Moore followed his gaze. He nodded and immediately knelt next to Tony.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Bit better."

"You saying that to stay out of the infirm?" Dr Moore said obviously knowing his patient well.

"Well yes, but I can open my eyes without acid pouring through them."

Dr Moore shone his pen light in both Peter's Eyes noting that he still wasn't comfortable but was a bit better. He nodded happy with that.  
"Okay good. Now get some more sleep if you can

"He turned to Tony , Make sure the IV runs the entire way through, and get Bruce to hook up another one of just normal saline run over an hour. Make him stay here in bed, try and get some food into him.He can have some more oral pain killers in six hours if you feel it's necessary I let you be the judge of that .

"Tony nodded as he followed the doc out.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Peter ?""We going out again tomorrow to get the Hydra Base ?"Tony hesitated not wanting to let him now what Nick Fury had said . But Steve decided to let him now what was decided as a team and what Nick Fury had said

"You mean to tell me i'm going to be stuck here staring at 4 blank walls whiles you all go out and leave me behind, this sucks," Peter muttered.

"Just relax kiddo, we don't want to risk you coming back to the hydra base,the forest is crawling all over with peppermint leaves,and even with high dosage antimsintines we don't know if it would work,it best for you to stay here


	7. Chapter 7

To the teams pleasure, Peter had managed to sleep through the night comfortably. He had even been able to keep down a small dinner although to his disappointment he had only managed some salad.By 0500 hours the next morning Peter was able to move around without feeling like his head was going to explode. Whilst the rest of the team began preparing for the mission by checking and rechecking all their equipment, cleaning weapons and restocking ammo well that's what Nat and Barton did,the rest of the team want over there orders, Peter headed to the briefing room where the rest of the team was waiting.

"How are you Parker ?" Fury said as he entered the room and sat in the only available chair the one opposite Fury "Better sir." "Really Parker? The report I received from Dr Moore was that you were potentially needing to be admitted for further tests."

"Lucky for me that didn't need to happen Mr Nick Fury sir," Peter said with a smile. He really was feeling better. A small residual headache but everything else had resolved as was usually the case with a sensory overload induced migraine. This isn't a mission I want you going on ,not with the increase of peppermint plants

" yes yes i'm aware i heard it all yesterday from Mr Rogers so What's the plan"? Peter asked moving on from his health to more pressing matters.Nick nodded as he handed a map and the building specs to Tony, Peter looked at them over shoulder, he knew he wasn't going on the mission,but didn't mean he couldn't help.

"Here's some intel on the place - to be honest you probably have more than we do. General plan Steve proposed was a quiet entry and quick resolution,. One - we eliminate as many Hydra agents as possible. and Two,if there's any survivors - we capture them and bring them back, and place bombs all over the place and blow the damn thing up.

At 0100 hours the avengers fast roped in about one click from the base,well okay not tony he just flew. They would be picked up from the same point, by Agent Lance and Bruce would stay with the jet just in case things turned south and the big guy was needed approximately twenty minutes later. After trekking through the thick forest, the team arrived at the edge of the base .

"Okay Clint ? Pick your spot and settle in," Steve ordered the archer.

As per the mission specs, Clint would be covering the team from the treetops. The four remaining team members would stay together and hit the building hard and fast as a unit. The four slipped through the door silently - Nat had picked the lock before the others had even blinked. Two guards were directly in front of them with their backs to the approaching avengers Nat just smirked at the idiots. Both their necks had been snapped within three seconds(I guess don't mess with the Black Widow). The team silently worked their way room by room through the building. It Wasn't an overly big building so the Hydra Agents quickly became aware that they were not alone Chaos broke out as the enemy began racing around trying to find the intruders as well as grab their weapons. Tony,Steve and Nat continued to work their way through the rooms,Placing Bombs wherever they went,they bombs were all rigged to go of in 30 minutes Each Hydra agent was either eliminated by their hand all there own,when they couldn't find a way out they just bit down until they started foaming at the mouth . Tony took note that in one of the rooms appeared to be used as a torture/interrogation room and another held a lot of specification for weaponry. As they headed into the last room,Clint looked over at where the team was located and could see a hydra agents slinking up behind Nat. He was raising his weapon.

"Nat! Down!" Clint screamed at him threw the comlink. Not even hesitating Nat hit the deck as the Hydro agent began firing. a second after he got off his first shot. Clint had nailed him through the window.

"Nat? You 'kay? Hit?" Clint said as he appeared threw the side door and grabbed Nats arm and hauled her to her feet, he quickly checked his best friend over. she had copped a graze from a bullet along her thigh but nothing major.

"You guys okay?" Agent Lance calm voice came over the radio.

"Good timing Lance ," Clint replied.

"Yeah well, I thought I should join the party.oh ya Peter here with me, he stowed away on the jet helos five out."

"On our way," The four of them silently made their way out with Nat leaning on Steve whiles Clint and Tony kept an eye out .

"You've been hit Natasha ? You've got blood on your hand," Peter said softly."Just a graze on my thigh. No biggie

"you promise мама паук " "I promise,and what are you doing here i thought Nick Fury was watching you

" emm well oh come on guys it's not like im doing anything dangerous i'm literally in the Quinjet away from any greenery i just wanted to see you guys" Peter Said

"Nick doesn't know your here does he" Natasha said

Peter Didn't even bother responding ,

"Lance You got to move this thing, RPG on your left," Steve yelled as he grabbed onto the straps for support.

"Hang on ," Lance yelled as he swung the helo almost completely horizontal to avoid a passing by RPG. "Saw that little move in a cartoon once! Glad to know it works. now let's get out of here,as the building exploded into a ray of red and orange,it was such a beautiful site Fury and Agent Coulson and Hill had watched on the satellites the progress the avengers had made. The images were sketchy and it was difficult to make out the individual team member but it was better than nothing. The trio had watched as they had seen the helo get skimmed by the RPG and they finally watched as the building exploded. Bruce had quickly checked out Nats thigh and agreed that it was indeed just a graze and would only need a few stitches. "Parker?" Fury yelled as he poked his head into the helo to see Parker Idle chatting with Lance like old time Yes sir?" he asked ."Never mind. Clean up. The rest of you Verbal report in my office in thirty minutes and Nat Get the thigh seen to . "Yes sir At 0600 - some six hours after arriving back from the mission, The Avengers had finally finished there verbal and written report, and debriefing,and just arrived at the avengers compound Going straight to the bedrooms for some much needed sleep .


End file.
